Mistakes Made
by trickhayden
Summary: *COMPLETE* Mia and Jason have gotten close in Genovia... Where does that leave Michael and his broken heart?
1. First Mistake

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but the fabulous (and might I add GENIUS) Meg Cabot's. I do own Jason and the story line though.   
A/N: I hoped you all liked the first story. I hope this second story lives up to the first one. I thought the last ending was pretty good don't you? I hope you did. Well one to the next part. And hopefully Michael and Mia will get together finally! The only one who knows is me... doesn't that kill you? Please read and review. Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
Mistakes Made  
  
Prologue: First Mistake  
  
"And now let's talk about Royal News. It seems New York's own Royal, Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo has found love. Here she is seen with her Prince Charming, her betrothed, Prince Jason Mikael Raphel Amontago of Monaco.  
  
They have been seen together in public many times this first week of the princess's trip to her country as their princess. They've been spotted riding horses in the royal fields, and also at the beach catching some rays. Wherever one is seen, the other is not too far behind."  
  
Michael turned off Extra as it pained him to see Mia with someone he thought of as a good guy. He couldn't behr to see the news. He spent the rest of his vacation brooding and trying to decide what he was going to do about his feelings for Mia now. He knows he could never compete with a Prince. Someone her family obviously approved of. Michael knew he wouldn't be approved by the Renaldos. His heart is crushed and decides he must move on before he can hear the heart breaking news from Mia herself...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but it's just a little teaser of what's to come. What is Michael going to do? And what is really going on with Mia and Jason? You have to read on to find out. Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Clarification

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but the fabulous (and might I add GENIUS) Meg Cabot's. I do own Jason and the story line though.   
A/N: Please read The New Guy before reading this. It'll make a lot more sense. Please read and review. Thanks!  
-----------------------------------------  
Mistakes Made  
  
Chapter 1: Clarification  
12/14 Sunday-Royal bedchamber  
It's so beautiful here! I love it! Jason and I get one week of freedom. Then I have to start my "Royal Duties". Fun. But the good news is that we get to leave a week early before planned. Which is good so I can figure out what is going on with Michael. I can't wait til Michael gets back from Florida. Then maybe he'll finish what he was going to say before we I had to leave. It's not like I can talk to him here! Do you know what castles are not built with? DSL, plumbing, and cable. Now plumbing has been put in... and my dad has satellite. But DSL is a problem. There are hook ups in the office wing (which was added in 1954). They have brand new DSL lines. Lucky ducks. I an get in there if I only had a key... I'll have to ask dad. Not that I'm expecting much e-mail.  
  
Grandmere let Jason and I miss mass today, but it's only because we're "jet lagged." Jason is staying with us of course. His room is at the end of the hall. Which is nice b/c I won't have to call his room to ask Jason if he wants to watch a movie or something. It's nice to have a friend with me. Even if he is my "betrothed." BLECH! I hate that word. It's like the end of Roswell when Max and Isabel's mom came and said they were supposed to be with the wrong people. They used the word DESTINY. That made me so mad at that word... oh well... the real, destiny won in the end... I think. But anyway Jason's coming back to New York with me. No we're not going to be in the same house. Of course not. He's staying in the plaza. Which is kinda weird but Jason says he doesn't mind. Plus he likes America. And everyone at school is nice. Plus no one knows he's a royal. Now. Grandmere wants us to be a couple. We like each other just find, but he's just a friend. I mean I love Michael. I will always love Michael. NO one can change that. Not even Grandmere. Or Jason. But Jason and I went horse back riding. Now I've never been horse back riding. And Jason... let's just say he's a champ. He's good at like everything. He's an artist. A really really good one. And he is a great public speaker too! I wish I had talent like him.   
  
So anyway we were horse back riding. And I had a hard time getting up. Jason just got on his horse with no problem at all. And let me tell you, he looks great on a horse. So he noticed I was having trouble. He said he had trouble his first time too. So he hopped -literally hopped- off his horse and he helped me on mine. Then he went and hopped back on his.  
  
My horse's name was Buttercup. OK so it was really Daisy. But that's just too corney and over sued. So I named her Buttercup from the movie Princess Bride. That is a great movie. The best ever. Ok so maybe like #11 but still... it's on the top 20 list.  
  
So we were riding in the fields, and I was doing pretty good with trotting. Then we went to the wooded area because I was getting really hot from the sun. So it felt cool in the woods. Now at this time Jason and I were discussing where we each stood on our "betrothal". (BLECH)  
  
Grandmere, it seems, is the one who came to Jason. Not the other way around. Jason thinks it's about tourism. HA! If that's what he wants to believe I'm not going to stop him, but I know better. So Jason was then telling me about being chased by countless girls who are after his crown. I don't know how that can be so bad. I mean having all these guys come after me wouldn't be too bad. But I would only choose one. But then again the only guy who would be worth it would be the one who's not after the crown. I haven't had countless guys run after me so I wouldn't know. I only had one, sorta, really hot -jerk boy- Josh Ritcher. But Jason said countless. But Jason's hott and I'm well... not. I have triangle hair and no boobs. How am I supposed to get a guy? Not that I care what everyone thinks. Only Michael. Oh I wish he were my betrothed instead. That would make my life much easier.  
  
But anyway, I tell Jason how I feel about Michael. How I've loved him since I've met him. And then I told him about before we left and I was over at the Moscovtiz's and Michael was implying that he likes me. Well that's what I got from it. OK so he did use the L word... and the songs were for me. But until I can be sure I'm just going to say he was implying that he likes me. If only Lars would've waited a few minutes before buzzing and I would know the answer! But Jason said he understood. He used to care about someone. Her name was Jules. But she was killed in a car crash three years ago. I feel so bad for him. He gets this really sad look on his face when he talked about it. He's such a nice guy he shouldn't have this sadness. But after Jules died it took Jason a long time before he got over it. If anything like that happened to Michael I would be devastated.   
  
Back to me and Jason now. So Jason understood how I felt about Michael. But we both knew what Grandmere would think if she found out. Plus if I were with Michael the press would be all in his business and he wasn't born royal so why should he suffer like I did with the press. Like I still am suffering. Not having any privacy. It's the worst. I wouldn't wish it on anyone or let them be put in a situation where the press would chase them. So to appease the public, press, and Grandmere, Jason and I would be a public couple. Kinda what everyone thinks Ben and Jen are. But I really thin they are a real couple and not just promoting their movies.  
  
So I said to Jason if we're a public couple it'll keep the press away from Michael and I, that's if something happens. But he only implied that he likes me. Jason thinks it will. How does he know that? Is it guy language again? I need to get a tutor in that! Oh well. Jason and I are going to the beach tomorrow. So I did get some fun planned in my trip. Maybe I can come home with a tan. YES!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Wow I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Please review and tell me what you think. And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story. I'm glad you all liked it so much.  
  
Thanks: blush (I'm glad you like it. I'll try to update like every other day), evil-jasna (lol I'm glad you're liking my stories. please keep reading!), jackie (yeah short chapters suck, but teasers are good.), rock-goddess27 (I'm glad you liked my last story. And you'll have to read on to find out what Michael does.) 


	3. a la Tom Cruise

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but the fabulous (and might I add GENIUS) Meg Cabot's. I do own Jason and the story line though.   
A/N: Please read The New Guy before reading this. It'll make a lot more sense. I got a review saying Mia was a little too optimistic for Mia... and I thought yeah she was... so here is another entry from the day before... plus some more entries since this one is so short.  
-----------------------------------------  
Mistakes Made  
  
Chapter 2: Worry  
12/14 Sunday-Royal bedchamber  
  
WHO AM I KIDDING? This plan is not going to work! Something's not going to go right! The press isn't going to believe it. NO one is going to believe Jason and I are a couple. We're close but not that close. Are people just going to believe it without question? I don't think so! Why would anyone believe anyone could ever like me more than a friend? ERG! I gotta talk to Jason. We have to go over the plan again.  
  
Later  
So I went to Jason's room and knocked five times really fast. Maybe Jason will be up. Oh well too late now.  
  
"Who is it?" Jason sleepily mumbled through the door. Oops, maybe I did wake him.  
  
"It's Mia." Jason had opened the door wearing only his pajama pants and rubbing his eyes. "Sorry for waking you up." I looked down at the ground. I felt really bad.  
  
"It's ok. You can come in." After I woke him up, he was still going to talk to me?   
  
"Thanks."   
  
We both sat on his bed. Jason pulled on a sweatshirt. I had to admit, he had very nice abs too. But no batter how good Jason's body is, I would still like Michael, even though everyone else thinks Jason and I should be together. Maybe... no stick to the plan.  
  
"I don't think our plan is going to work. Who is going to believe it? I mean, I'm not a good actress and these people deal with actors everyday and know when they're faking, and how..." I was speaking to fast when Jason interrupted me.  
  
"Mia, it'll work. Don't worry about it so much. Besides, your grandmere has already announced we're betrothed. Are they going to dare call the Dowager Queen a liar? They aren't that stupid. Well at least publically. It's going to work. Don't worry." Jason was right.  
  
"I guess that makes sense..."  
  
"It does. Now why don't we both go back to sleep?" I was yawning when he said this. It was kinda late.  
  
"OK. 'Night Jason." I said as we got up off his bed and walked to the door. He hugged me goodnight and said,  
  
"See you tomorrow, Mia."  
  
He closed the door as I left. Jason's right. It's going to work. Yeah no one's going to call Grandmere a liar. That would be career suicide.  
  
Chapter 3: The Ball (a la Tom Cruise)  
12/18 Thursday-Royal Common Room  
  
Jason and I have been spending so much time together. And the press have been following us EVERYWHERE. But it seems that our plan is working. So far. The press is eating up our "betrothal". So is grandmere. Jason could be right, this could actually work.  
  
So the ball was tonight, actually last night since it's early morning. I was groomed, painted, and pulled. But eventually I was done. Jason and I came down the stairs and were introduced together.  
  
"Her Royal Highness, Princess Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo and her Royal Consort, Prince Jason Mikael Raphel Amontago of Monaco."  
  
Jason looked nice in his tux. I wrapped my arm around his and smiled as everyone took our picture. I felt like a debutante. Then we went to the dance floor and waltzed and talked. Well it was more like a wango. When a real waltz song came on Dad took a break from all the "suits" and interrupted Jason when we were dancing. Dad said he was so proud of me for all the hard work I've been doing. I was doing a good job. He also said that Grandmere won't be coming back to New York, well at least right away. Dad says Grandmere has some stuff to do here and maybe later she will go back to New York at the beginning of the next school year. That's still a semester without her. That's better then no time at all. I'll get to spend the afternoons with my friends again. And Michael.  
  
So the night eventually ended, all the ambassadors and the Royals went home. We waited for everyone to leave and then Jason and I put on tube socks and skidded across the dance floor. It was so much fun! It had been waxed like fifty times this week and we had resisted until now. Jason and I were having a competition. Jason slid first and made it halfway to the stage. I made it with one third of the way left to the stage. I had beat him finally at something!  
  
Then I had a great idea. I told Jason I would be right back. I ran upstairs, grabbed my cd player, and ran back downstairs. I plugged it in and we slid to music a la Tom Cruise. It was so much fun. But every good thing must come to an end. This one had a very bad end. Grandmere came down and told us to turn of the music as some were trying to get some sleep (even though she's at the far side of the wing!). But she was in her pj's and her tattooed eye liner. Needless to say we were scared and ran upstairs as fast as we could. But Jason and I snuck back down to the common room and watched "What a Girl Wants". Being royal does have it's good points. Plus how could I go to the theater with all the press following me everywhere? I'll just have to add a movie theater when I move in here for good. Plus who wouldn't use their power to get that movie? Have you seen the British Poptart in that movie? He's so hott! I mean Oliver James in your living room is a good thing. Hmm... that's an idea...  
-----------------------------------------  
OK you may be wondering what a British Poptart is. Well when I went to England I got this magazine with Gaz on it and it had poptart written on him. So I was like hmm he's cute why don't I call all hott British guys British poptarts. So that's where that's from. I'm hoping it might catch on. *hint hint* But everyone should go see the movie What a Girl Wants. It's so cute and you should drag everyone to come with you. And Oliver James really is really hott. Plus who wouldn't love his accent?  
  
Thanks: ultimate reviewer, streetracer4life, JB (if Mia didn't guess about Michael, would she still be Mia? Mia guesses about everything), jackie (she was kinda optimistic, but she had the whole plane trip to think about it.), rock-goddess27, and blush. Thank you all so much! 


	4. Where's Michael?

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but the fabulous (and might I add GENIUS) Meg Cabot's. I do own Jason and the story line though.   
A/N: Please read The New Guy before reading this. It'll make a lot more sense.   
-----------------------------------------  
Mistakes Made  
  
Chapter 4: Christmas  
12/25 Royal Bedchamber  
  
You know what to get a princess for Christmas? A scepter! Yes, I received a scepter from Grandmere and Dad. But later Dad slipped me two text messengers! I'm so happy! No more boring Parliament sessions. Thy also have games on these babies. But compared to what Dad got me, I don't think I got him a very good gift. He's been stressed out lately, so I got him a yoga tape. Yoga's supposed to help you relax. He thanked me for it, but I don't know how much he's going to be able to actually use it.  
  
I didn't get Grandmere anything, she said she doesn't need anything, plus what do you get someone that already has everything she could need? Jason was easier to shop for. But he got me the best gift ever. He got me a new journal. It's a hard bound, fake red leather (he reassured me it was fake). It had Amelia "Ami" Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo engraved in gold at the bottom. On the inside cover was the Monacan crest in Royal blue ink. In the top left corner it was written "With love, from Jason". I hugged him so tight when I got it. It was so much better then the canvas and new paints I got him, even though he says it's the best gift he's ever gotten, I don't think it is. "Ami"? Where'd that come from you wonder, being a lifeless book. It's the nickname Jason gave me. He still calls me Mia, but sometimes He'll call me Ami. I think it's cute.   
  
The Christmas speech I gave went pretty well. I didn't go off script too much. I wanted to talk about some issues but I thought since I had just become their princess I shouldn't disrupt the system too much. Maybe there will be less Parliament sessions? One could only hope.  
  
So this whole past week Jason's friend Tyler came from Monaco. I don't think he likes me very much. He can be a jerk. Like I was minding my own business, writing in here, and he came up to me and said,  
  
"Mia, Why don't we just kiss and get it over with? I know you like me, every girl does, I could tell when I met you."  
  
Can you say conceded? So I just got up and walked away. I think he got mad. I couldn't deal with another Josh Richer. I'm on vacation... sorta. I shouldn't have to deal with a Josh clone. I'm glad Tyler left yesterday, even if he was kinda cute.  
Chapter 5: What about Michael?  
1/10 Author's POV: New York  
  
The Moscovitz family got home early from Florida. After Michael had finished unpacking he went down to Comp USA to pick up a new program he had ordered before he left. As he was browsing through some other programs he bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry." Michael said as he turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Michael Moscovitz?!"  
  
"Cameron! Hey! How have you been?!" Michael said when he recognized who he had bumped into. A friend who he'd known for years who had moved away two years ago.  
  
"Pretty good. Just moved back. Kate's out at Claire's or something. She'll be glad to see you again." Cameron said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Are you guys going to AEHS?" Michael inquired.  
  
"No, couldn't get it. We're going to Trinity. It's going to suck coming in the middle of senior year. For Kate as well."   
  
"Yeah I bet. And it's not like you know many people at Trinity." Michael replied.  
  
"Well, I gotta go, but you should come over and hang out."  
  
"Definitely. Tell Kate I said 'hi'!"  
  
"I will. Later Michael." Cameron said with a pat on Michael's back as he left.  
-----------------------------------------  
Dun dun dun.... who's Kate?  
  
Please review. I have the next couple of chapters ready, so the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post them. Don't you wanna know what happens next?  
  
Thanks: dance-krazy (I'm glad you love my stories and like the poptart thing. I forgot, What movies is Winning London again?), jackie (oh you'll see what Michael's going to do. You might not want to give him that brownie yet. Keep reading and find out why.), the ultimate reviewer (Thanks!), and Punkular Pony (Yay! You like my idea! That makes me very very very....etc....happy! It's hard to come up with something original... but I thought this one would be good. I'm glad I was right!). Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	5. Back with Suprises

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but the fabulous (and might I add GENIUS) Meg Cabot's. I do own Jason and the story line though.   
A/N: Please read The New Guy before reading this. It'll make a lot more sense.   
Please review  
-----------------------------------------  
Mistakes Made  
  
Chapter 6: Back  
1/12 Loft  
  
Back finally! I'm so happy to be back. Mom and Mr. G. met me at the airport. Lars was there as well. So we all headed back home. Yes, even Jason came with us. It seems we are staying in the same house. But only for like a week. Jason's not going to stay at the plaza. He says he couldn't last more then a week there. I could understand. So he's allowed to rent an apartment for the semester. Mr. G. cleaned out the room that's going to be for the baby, so Jason's staying in there this week. That should be exciting. Lilly's coming over later to tell me about her trip. So I finished unpacking, and Jason said he needed some help. After helping Jason get settled, we went out for a bit to eat because Mom had a show to go to. She apologized like fifty times before they left. Lilly came over and told me Cameron and Kate were back in town. I remember them a little. Cameron was over a lot a few years ago, but then they moved. I don't remember Kate. Lilly said I should come over on Friday like usual. I said of course. Lilly had to leave early so she could finish her edition of the show for this week. So Jason and I went to see Phone Booth. Surprisingly it was a really good movie. The previews made it look kind of stupid, but it is really good.  
Chapter 7: Mistake 2  
1/16 Lilly's Closet  
  
Kate. I never knew a four letter word could hurt so much. I come over for my ritual sleep over with Lilly (Jason said he would be OK by himself.) and guess who else was there. No, not Cameron chilling with Michael catching up, but his twin sister Kate. Michael is more then friends with her. THEY ARE GOING OUT!!! I thought he liked me! No, he said the L word. How could he do this if he loved me? I mean you don't love one person and go out with someone else. That was a totally different situation! I didn't know the person I was in love with loved me back! If I did, I wouldn't have gone out with Kenny. Not that I wanted to in the first place. But Michael knows I like him! He must know how much this hurts. He can't do this. I can't be near him. Not when he's with her. Lilly's knocking on the door. I'm guessing Kate's left. Good! Maybe Michael will let me talk to him.   
  
Later: Moved to the Corner  
  
WRONG. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!!!! Michael is in his room. He won't come out. Not when I'm here. Why won't he talk to me? I think I'm going to go cry some more now.   
  
Thankfully I have my trusty Lilly. She shed some light on the situation. UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE! It seems the media is responsible for my problem. They showed Jason and I many places. You know, when we were carrying out "the plan". The stupid plan! Yeah, well, it backfired. Big Time. I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I'm going to hurt that little Prince! Jason's going to get it! It didn't work like he said it would. Oh, well I guess it worked on it's intended audience. The public, but I had forgotten Michael is the public. He couldn't talk to me, so of course he's going to believe the news. Well... Extra. They had a scene of Jason and I hand in hand at the ball, and when we were walking around. They made it look like it was official that I was off the market. Why does everyone think teens have to be exclusive? Especially Princesses? And it's not like Michael even tried to get the truth before going out with HER! I wish he would just talk to me!  
  
So I went to his door and yelled (the drs. were out) and said "It's not true." over and over. "Nothing on the news is true." I wasn't sure if he could hear me. He was playing his guitar pretty loud. This really depressing Weezer song. Then he was playing Von Ray's Turning Me Inside out. But I don't know if time will fix Michael not talking to me. I don't think he's ever going to listen. He stopped playing after a few minutes. He eventually yelled to me.  
  
"What do you want Thermopolis?"  
Ouch. What happened to Mia?  
  
"Won't you just listen?" I was sobbing at this point. I don't know why. I usually try to stay strong around Michael.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"No! No. I wouldn't do that Michael. Not after what happened before I left."  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So you're not betrothed?" He had unlocked the door at this point. The door handle started turning. Everything was in slow motion. I stopped crying and smiled a little bit. The door was almost open when I told the truth. The one time I tell the truth and it hurts me the most.  
  
"Sort of." The door stopped turning.  
  
"What do you mean 'Sort of'? It's yes or no."  
Great! I had to open my mouth! I mean it's not like he could see my nostrils flare.  
  
"I mean Grandmere says we're betrothed."  
I hear the door lock. I pound on the door with both of my hands once.  
  
"NO!" I turn around with my back sliding down the door saying 'NO' over and over till my butt hits the ground. "I don't want to be with Jason." I then whispered, "I want to be with you."  
  
I don't know if he heard that Grandmere says it. I don't say it. Grandmere does. He started playing a new song. I hadn't heard it before. But Michael's voice through the door is better then silence.  
  
*She took my heart  
Away with her  
She left me standing  
With the music playing  
I don't know why  
or how this began  
But my princess, my heart  
has left with him*  
  
I didn't leave! I didn't! He left! I eventually got back up and went to Lilly's room where I sit now. Lilly's helping, but nothing's going to make Michael listen.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
I made the lyrics up myself. Good lyrics?  
  
Thanks: michelle, who was the first to review the last chapter. Even though I didn't get many reviews... I'm still posting. I can't wait for people to review. I love this story and want to know what you guys think of everyone now... So review please! Remember the more you review, the more I post. 


	6. Icecream Apartment

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but the fabulous (and might I add GENIUS) Meg Cabot's. I do own Jason and the story line though.   
A/N: Please read The New Guy before reading this. It'll make a lot more sense.   
Please review  
-----------------------------------------  
Mistakes Made  
  
Chapter 8: Icecream's best friend is Mia  
1/18 Loft  
I haven't left my room in two days. My Mom is worried. I've just been sleeping, well in my room eating cookie dough icecream. Mom's sent Jason up here a couple of times. He's been up here asking,   
  
"What's wrong?"   
"Is there anything I can get you?"   
"Do you need company?"   
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
I finally broke down. I told Jason about Michael and how he's going out with HER. But first I had to explain who HER was. Jason feels bad. I told him not to. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. Even though I was going to beat Jason's royal butt on Friday night, I couldn't let him take the blame. I should've made Grandmere let me call him.  
  
Look at me, can't I just stop crying for a minute? Jason was just hugging me saying it'll be alright.  
  
"How do you know?" I was so upset I was almost yelling at him.  
  
"Because Ami," He was pushing my hair back behind my ear, "Michael really likes you."  
  
"How do you know?" I was still sobbing. Jason pulled me into a hug and whispered,  
  
"Because it's you."  
  
"What's so special about me?" Jason pulled back and held both of his arms on my sholders and said,  
  
"Everything."  
  
Right then my Mom knocked on my door and Jason let go and moved besides me. She said she ordered some vegitarian pizza. My favorite. I might as well join the world. Go and eat with everyone. Fat Louie looks a little happier now that I've moved out of his spot.  
  
Chapter 9: New Apartment  
1/19 Jason's apartment.  
  
Yes, Jason got a new apartment. But you know where it is? MICHAEL'S BUILDING! This can be really really bad, or it could be good. I'm leaning towards bad.   
  
So to furnish Jason's apartment, we went furniture shopping today with trusty Lars. We got the coolest stuff today. I convinced Jason to get a fainting couch. I know that's not what they're really called... but it's a better name. Jason's apartment is one of the smaller ones in the building. Bedroom, Bathroom, Kitchen, Living Room, and a Foyer. Just enough for two people to live in comfortably.  
  
Jason doesn't seem to mind how small it is. So we found a bed for Jason's room. It's a queen bed. He usually sleeps on a king, but he says he feels so alone on a huge bed. So after that we went for mattresses. We were laying on all of them and Jason's like, "Ami, how about this one?" I agreed with him on this one, finally, and it was soft, and I almost fell asleep after all the walking we did, so we bought it.   
  
Afterwards we bought a desk, a table for the kitchen, a couch, some lamps, candles, blankets, everything. There's also a beanbag corner for chilling. Jason calls it the "Mia corner". He said I could come over whenever I wanted to. The couch is also a pull out so that if I needed to talk I could come over. I can't wait to hang out over here. It's so cool!  
  
Along with the games and CDs we bought, we also got a PS2. We were playing The Sims Online for a while. That game is so cool! After that we played that dance revolution game. Even though Jason beat me (you don't take dance lessons for 10 years and not win at that game) I was having fun.   
  
But did you forget? He lives in Michael's building! What's going to happen tomorrow? I mean Michael's going to find out Jason lives in his building. Either by running into eachother or when I come to pick Jason up in the morning. What am I going to do in G&T?  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Thanks:Jackie(Awww don't not like Jason. He's a good guy. You'll see. Well it is kinda crappy MM is going out with Kate... but his heart has been torn out and stomped on.), LinuxRulz(Thank you so much. And who knows how long kate is going to be around, well actually i do, but that's besides the point. it might be M/M or it might be M/J. Only one knows. btw love the name!), jackie (same jackie?) thanks all! 


	7. Diaster Strikes

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but the fabulous (and might I add GENIUS) Meg Cabot's. I do own Jason and the story line though.   
A/N: Please read The New Guy before reading this. It'll make a lot more sense. These are the last chapters that are going to be in diary form. I might have an epilogue in diary form, but I'm not sure yet. Oh and about not liking Jason, he's a good guy, and... well you'll see.  
Please review  
-----------------------------------------  
Mistakes Made  
  
Chapter 10: Disaster Strikes  
1/20 Jason's Apartment  
  
Today was a disaster! I got to talk to Tina finally! She got back yesterday. I told her the whole story. For the first time I didn't cry hysterically. I only shed a few tears. But it was OK. So now Tina knows everything. She doesn't understand why Michael would do that.  
  
So what happened during G&T you, being the lifeless journal you are, would ask. Well of course with my luck, G&T is the same period. So it was Lilly, Boris, Jason, Michael, and I. Boris was practicing a new piece, Lilly was working on her book, Michael was listening to music and writing something, and Jason and I were going over the Algebra lesson of the day. Michael's back was turned to us. I kept staring at Michael. Jason could tell I wasn't paying attention.   
  
"Mia. Hello? Earth calling Mia." Jason was waving his hand in front of my face before I realized he was talking to me.  
  
"Oh sorry." Without looking up from what she was doing Lilly said,  
  
"Go talk to him."  
  
"No I can't..." Lilly put down her pen and looked at me.  
  
"Why not?" Why does Lilly have to make my life worse?   
  
"He won't listen. Even if I did talk to him."  
  
"He listened the other night." Lilly was calm. How could she be calm? Doesn't she know what's happening?  
  
"He locked the door back up. What do you mean he listened?"  
  
"He heard that it was your Grandmere."  
  
"But he LOCKED THE DOOR. He didn't even let me explain."  
  
"What's there to explain?" Michael shocked me by entering the conversation. He could hear everything. He turned his chair around, "You were with HIM." He got up and pointed to Jason. "You're a couple. What's left?" Michael dropped his hand, grabbed his stuff, and left the room. I ran after him.  
  
"Michael! You have to let me talk. I'm not with Jason! You have to let me explain!" I yelled after him. It was pointless. He wasn't going to listen. I just watched him walk off with his bag over his shoulder. Jason came out to the hall and hugged me saying that he'll listen in time. The bell rang and he put his arm around my waist and led me inside the classroom and tears formed in my eyes.  
  
(A/N: Author's POV: Michael turns around to see Jason run out and hug Mia. A silent tear runs down his cheek.)  
  
I just wish Michael would listen. Why does he have to be so stubborn?! The plan was for him! Why won't he just stay still. I miss him. Mom's letting me hang at Jason's tonight. He's made me a Monacan dinner. It was excellent. It was a pasta with a special sauce. Jason's been really careful not to eat a lot of meat around me. But I did see some hamburger meat in the fridge. But I'll forgive him this once, he did buy Fanta, just for me.  
  
Chapter 11: Living Room Mishap  
1/23 Friday Limo to Jason's apartment  
  
Wednesday Michael wasn't at school. Lilly said that he had a meeting with someone at Columbia. The past two days he's left as soon as roll was taken. I looked at Lilly for an answer, and she just shrugged. Why does he keep avoiding me? If he does this, I can't explain. Maybe I should just give up. But how can I? I'll just have to wait and see I guess. I hate having to be patient.  
  
Lilly's going to hang with Jason and I at his apt. since SHE is supposed to be at Lilly's apt. I can't be there. NO WAY. Well we're at the building. Hopefully Lilly will be waiting out side???  
  
Later at Jason's  
Jason and I went up to Lilly's apt. before going to his. We knocked on the door and Lilly answered. Lilly invited us inside. I wasn't so sure but Jason just walked in so I followed. The bad thing about Lilly's apt. is that you can see the Living Room from the Foyer. When I saw what I saw, I was hurt. There was Michael and HER watching a movie. YEAH RIGHT! they're seniors. Not middle schoolers. They were making out! But I think snogging describes it better. She was sitting on his lap. Jason saw my look and coughed. They heard and Michael turned his head. SHE got off him. Their hair was messed up and Michael had some lipstick smudged on his face. At least he didn't have his shirt off. I don't think I would've survived this meeting if he did. SHE said "Sorry." and Michael looked right at me, grabbed her hand, and said  
  
"Come on Kate. Let's go to my room. It's more comfortable in there." Ouch. Michael's eyes never left mine until he turned down the hall. I yelled,  
  
"Don't let us bother you!" At that time Lilly finally came out. We all left silently until the elevator. Lilly whispered to Jason, thinking I couldn't hear,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She met Kate."  
  
Yes I met HER. I can't believe Michael would do that. He probably did it on purpose! Lilly says she's not taking sides. She doesn't like what Michael is doing , but she thinks I should've called. I should have. I guess Michael has the right to be upset, but he doesn't have to rub it in my face. Well tonight I'm not going to worry about it. We're going to watch videos like old times. So no more thinking about Michael or HER. NO more thinking about it. Not thinking about it... What do I think about then? Umm.... Pasta... Pasta is good. Like that one time when I was at Lilly's after Jason's matched and we ordered Italian and then Mic... WAIT! Not thinking about him.  
  
This movie "Whatever it Takes"* is really good. Shane West is so cute. Aww he's jealous of James Franco. Wait, that might work. If I was together with Jason, then maybe Michael would get jealous. And he would want me again. I'll talk to Jason about it tomorrow. This popcorn is just too good to waste.  
  
Chapter 12: This job sucks  
1/24 Saturday, Jason's still  
  
Lilly just left. I talked to Jason about trying to make Michael jealous. Jason wasn't so sure, but he would go along with it anyway. It's not so weird because we were a "couple" in Genovia, so it might work now. If it doesn't, then I give up. I guess Michael and I aren't meant to be. Destined for a better word.   
  
Being a Princess started it. Oh Yay! It's all because I "won the genetic lottery". I don't think I "won" anything. It sucks. You have to be betrothed. you have to have a body guard follow you everywhere. You are always under watchful eye. You also have to deal with the press. And to top it off I have to take Princess Lessons with Grandmere, who just happens to make my life a living nightmare. Must I remind you she's the one who started it all? I think she loves to make my life worse.   
  
Being a Princess sucks.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
*I think that's the name of the movie. It's really good and funny. Rent it.  
  
Thanks: iMacgurl (Thanks so much for your opinion. I'm still debating where I want to go. After the next chapter I would really like your opinion.) and jackie(As always thanks for reviewing, Rooney is a good band I love them! I can't wait to get a cd. It better be soon.) 


	8. Author's Note

Thank you everyone for reading this story. It has been, I think, one of my best. I should finish the story in a couple of days. But I'm running into one slight problem... Do you want Jason and Mia together, or do you want Michael do try to make up for his mistakes, and have the traditional Michael/Mia ending? Either is going to be good. But with a Jason/Mia ending I would write another story. The only thing is, I wouldn't be able to post it for at least a month. I already promised my Taken people I would finish my other promise. So it's up to you, the readers of the fic, to chose the destination of the story. Please review and tell me what you want. I need the help.   
  
As Always, Thank you!  
Just a few little notes...  
LinuxRulz- Did you get my not for the last chapter of your story? But yeah Michael has been a butt recently. He will either redeem himself in one of the next chapters, or in the next story.   
Evil-jasna- I haven't gotten a review from you in a long time. I'm so glad that you like my story! It makes me so happy to be on a favorite list!  
jackie- yeah the situation does kinda stink. But it makes a good story, no? Of course Michael knew Mia was coming over, she normally does on Fridays. I'm glad Jason's growing on you. You just have to remember that Michael was practically perfect in the books, but you didn't think he had some hidden agenda now did you? June 3rd?! I have to wait that long for such good music? that sucks  
  
Please don't forget to review and help me decide what should happen. Thanks! 


	9. Mistakes Made

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine but the fabulous (and might I add GENIUS) Meg Cabot's. I do own Jason and the story line though.   
A/N: Please read The New Guy before reading this. It'll make a lot more sense. This is the last chapter of the story, after that there will be an epilogue. Both will be in Author's POV. Oh and about not liking Jason, he's a good guy, and... well you'll see.  
Thank you everyone who reviewed my author's note and told me what you would like to see happen. I have decided to write another story, It's just going to be about a month, or less, before I would post the beginning. But thank you everyone who has been reading this story.  
Please Read and Review my other stories as well.  
-----------------------------------------  
Mistakes Made  
  
Chapter 13: Mistakes Made  
Author's POV 1/26 Monday  
  
Mia pulled up to Jason's apartment. Jason had been waiting by the window for his ride. Mia waved at him from below. When he got to her they hugged and Jason gave Mia a peck on the lips before they both got in the limo, as is customary in Europe. But someone had seen the "couple". Michael also watched from his window.   
  
Michael had broken up with Kate the day before because he knew he couldn't be true to her. It's not right to lead someone on, and that's what he was doing with Kate. She understood why, she could see it the day Mia came over, even though Michael was mean towards Mia. Kate and Michael are still friends.  
  
In G&T, Jason and Mia walked in with Jason's arm around Mia's waist. They were laughing about Jason's childhood. Michael saw and stared at them when they walked in. He turned around when Mia met his eyes. Lilly had told Mia earlier that Michael had broken up with Kate, but she wasn't sure why.  
  
Mia told Jason she would be right back. Mia left Jason's friendly comfort, taking her Algebra book, and pulled up a seat next to Michael, opened her book and said,  
  
"Could you explain factor of binomial because I just don't get" Michael cut her off.  
  
"You think it's that easy?"  
  
"You're talking to me aren't you?" Mia looked at Michael hoping he would listen.  
  
"How do I know anything you say is true?" Michael's intense eyes met Mia's confused ones.  
  
"I wouldn't lie to you." Mia said honestly.  
  
"You told me you weren't with HIM. I saw you this morning." Michael said with hurt filling his eyes.  
  
"Saw me what?"  
  
"I saw you kiss HIM!" Michael yelled getting out of his seat. Mia stood up just as fast, looking up at MICHAEL said,  
  
"That's how we greet each other. He's European. That's how they meet over there."  
  
"You looked pretty close to me." Michael said lowering his voice again.  
  
Jason was mad enough already with Michael. Mia was hurting and the Prince had to do something. He had seen her go through enough over this Michael. What should Michael say Mia is lying if he wouldn't even listen to the truth? Jason got out of his seat and approached Michael and Mia.  
  
"That's enough. There hasn't been anything between Mia and I. We are friends who are supposed to be betrothed." Michael cut in and said,  
  
"Betrothed. By your Grandmere. How is that not together? Are you just going to defy her?" Jason came back in and looked at Michael. They stared eye to eye, and everyone in the room was watching the soap opera that has captured their attention.  
  
"Let me finish." Jason continued without removing his eyes from Michael's. This staring competition wasn't over yet. "Just because we're SUPPOSED to be, doesn't mean that we want to be. Mia told me about how much you mean to her and she would not listen to her Grandmere, because she was not going to betray her heart."  
  
Michael looked at Mia, and when he caught her eye, she looked to the ground. Michael looked back to Jason as Jason continued to speak.  
  
"But you would not listen. You were too busy snogging some poulet!" Michael became mad because he was smart enough to know some french.  
  
"She wasn't a poulet, but I was hurt!"  
  
"What do you tink Ami was?" Michael was furious. Jason had a nickname for Mia?  
  
"Ami?! Is that what HE calls you?"  
  
"I've had enough!!" Mia was sick of the yelling. She needed to think about everything. She is not a fighter. She had a hard enough time with everything the past few weeks, she didn't need another fight. Mia ran out of the room.  
  
"Now look what you did." Jason said as he ran after her.   
  
Michael sat next to Lilly and asked, "Was I wrong?"  
  
Lilly shook her head and said, "I hadn't chosen a side because both of you were wrong and right."  
  
Michael looked quizzically at Lilly and questioned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Michael how blind you are. Her Grandmere wants them to betrothed. Just because she wants it, doesn't going to mean it's going to happen. Mia's loved you for a long time. I'm surprised you never saw it. But then again she didn't see it either. But you don't forget that just because your Grandmother says to."  
  
Michael got up again and headed to the door. Lilly stopped him and said, "Listen to her. Don't speak until she is finished." Michael nodded and left.  
  
But down the hall Jason had followed Mia to the student lounge. She was sitting on a couch crying. Jason sat besides her facing her. He was pushing back her hair like he had done several times before. He whispered,  
  
"It's stopped. He's listened. All you can do is wait for him to do something about it. Shhh. It'll be okay."  
  
"But what if he didn't listen? What if he only heard?" Jason lifted her chin with his finger and said,  
  
"Then that's his loss."  
  
Jason brought his lips to Mia's and kissed her softly.  
  
Just then Michael walked in and saw.  
  
"I guess there's not much to say now..."  
  
With that he turned to walk back down the hall.  
-----------------------------------------  
Thanks: Thanks all who reviewed my note!  
  
liz3386- Jason is very smooth don't you agree? He's not acting though as I'm sure you can see. But I know what you mean about Michael and Kate. Yuck.   
  
LinuxRulz- Thanks so much for the review! You are the best for sending me the information as well.   
  
evil-jasna- I knew that you meant Jason instead of Dylan. lol. but I like Dylan too, in your story. But I still want and M/M ending in that one.  
  
jackie- Yeah Rooney is worth the wait. I just wish it wouldn't take so long. But Michael will be up to something soon. Never fear, Michael will never give up. If he did, then none of us would like him as much.  
  
dance-krazy- Thanks so much for the compliments! I'm glad you liked my other stories as well. I have to update some of them soon... I've just been so busy with this story.   
  
Silver Angel- Thanks for you review!  
  
mina.....- Think I'm going with another approach... but thanks for your input! But read my next sequel. You'll like it.  
  
smile- I agree with the whole Jason's been there for Mia. Michael should let her explain. But I think it's a little late...  
  
MizzMarvel- I was thinking about doing both versions... but it would be kind of confusing.  
  
men-r-dumb- Thanks for reviewing 


	10. A Royal Couple

Disclaimer: Look to previous chapters  
  
Mistakes Made  
  
Epilogue: A Royal Couple  
Author's POV 1/26 Monday  
  
So many thoughts were running through Mia's head. This felt nice but what about Michael? Mia pushed Jason away.  
  
"No. I can't do this right now."  
  
Mia got up and walked away, leaving a torn Jason to think on the couch. Jason knew what he did was wrong. But he couldn't help but like Mia. He wanted her to feel about him the way she does for Michael. Jason had through why not just be a couple? That's why he'd gone along with Mia's schemes to begin with. But he had fallen for her. Probably just like Michael did. Mia was a Siren. Drawing all men into her clutches.  
  
Mia was walking back to the classroom when she heard a sniffling sound. She followed the sound to see someone sitting on the floor against the wall.  
  
Michael heard someone coming so he wiped his eyes and kept his head down.  
  
"Michael?" Michael looked up to see Mia. He hoped she hadn't seen him. But he was wrong.  
  
"Just go away Mia." Mia stopped. Michael, must've seen them kiss.  
  
"The whole pretending thing was for you. But I guess I made a mistake."  
  
Mia walked back to G&T to get her things. Lilly tried to talk to her but Mia needed to think alone. What Mia just going to give up? She would have to wait for Michael to come around. If that would ever happen. Mia was not sure anymore. Jason had been there for Mia with everything, including all her harebrained schemes. Mia knew Jason liked her. She wasn't that dense. Jason wasn't bad. He was very sweet. And he doesn't look that bad. Maybe she would give Jason a chance.  
  
Mia met Jason after in front of the school where they usually meet to wait for the limo in the afternoon. Everything's kind of awkward. Jason looks and Mia and says,  
  
"Sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have done that. It's just..." He trailed off. Mia looked at him and said,  
  
"It's just want?" Jason looks at the ground and said,  
  
"I know what Michael sees in you." He looked back at Mia. "If this think with Michael turns out bad" Mia cut Jason off.  
  
"I don't think anything is going to happen with Michael. He wouldn't listen to me." Mia slipped her hand into Jason's, "But you did." Mia smiled at Jason. "You were there through everything, and went along with all my plans." Jason looked at Mia's hand in his.  
  
"So what do you want now Mia?" Mia turned to Jason and kissed him. When they broke she said,  
  
"Is that a good enough answer?"  
  
"Maybe." Jason kissed Mia again. Now they were really a Royal Couple.  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Keep looking for my next sequel. Who knows what's going to happen in the Jason-Mia-Michael triangle next! 


End file.
